It is well known to provide a pick guard of some sort attached to the surface in the picking/strumming region of guitars and other stringed instruments to protect the material and finish of the instrument in that region from abrasion and other potential damage from picks and from the players' hands, fingernails, rings, etc. However the pick guard itself becomes vulnerable to frequent playing or abuse, and the usual metal or plastic surfaces often become scratched and unsightly.